


Fête Des Pères

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: 1999, Gen, I was Laudon, Laudon was I, Look what I found!, M/M, Old Work, Poetry, UFish, vaguely slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: Nick and LaCroix’ history in four stanzas.
Relationships: Nicholas Knight/Lucien LaCroix





	Fête Des Pères

Fête Des Phres  
By laudon  
May 16, 1999

Infinity  
In one isntant  
Irreversible  
Incomrehensible

Eternity  
In a gilded cage  
Beloved  
Enslaved

"Forever"  
Etched in time  
Rejected  
Reclaimed

Patience  
Cool as marble  
Endures  
Forever


End file.
